Some electronic devices such as cellular telephone devices include: an operation unit that inputs characters; a display unit that displays characters that are input by the operation unit; and a control unit, in which, when a desired application having a character input screen is selected in a state where input characters are displayed, the control unit displays the input characters on the character input screen of the application thus selected (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-31971